HateLove
by dramionerules
Summary: Their hate was so consuming, so intense that they never realized the moment it became something completely different..Not HBP compliant
1. Shock and Awe

Hello, this is my first story of dramione...dunno if i'll even do it right or well...i picked short story incase i wanted to add more the one chapter...the idea of this story has been floating around my head, i'm not sure if it's been done. I personally haven't read anything that will be quite like it but i surely haven't read every single story..

NOT HBP compliant...just hate him dying ya know!

The usual..I don't own any of the characters..i just enjoy using them for my own personal entertainment!

The war had ended amazingly before seventh year, it lasted only the summer though it felt as though years had passed. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, defeated Voldemort. It was difficult but he did it and now they all went on with their lives. The first of september came a bit quickly but they were all excited to get back to the one thing that remained constant in their lives. Hogwarts.

Hermione had recieved her Head Girl letter, like that was a surprise, only days before they were to leave. She was happy, but didn't like who they made Head Boy. She spent the remainder of the time at the burrow quiet and withdrawn. Noone understood what was wrong, she refused to let them see the letter. Finally Harry and Ron couldn't take it anymore and barged into her room determined to get that letter or have her tell them what was wrong.

"Bloody Hell Hermione, what is wrong with you?" Ron yelled after slamming the door. Hermione was just reading the letter over and over again before they came in. She didn't have enough time to hide it this time though.

"Nothing Ronald. Why are you just coming in here without knocking?" she was angry now. Harry just gave Ron a look to try and calm him down before stepping close enough to 'Mione to grab the letter if he really had to.

"We are just worried about you. We just want to make it better." he spoke calmly.

"There is nothing wrong, I'm fine." she looked at both of them before looking away. Harry took it as the right time, he stepped forward enough to snatch the letter right out of her hands, running out of the room while Ron held her back.

"HARRY!! GET BACK HERE!!." she was fuming now, Ron was a lot stronger then she expected as he kept her from killing Harry. Soon Harry returned after having read the letter, he looked pale and mad at the same time. When Ron spotted him he let Hermione go immediately. The letter was just dangling from his fingers before it fell to the floor. Hermione was crying now, and slowly sat on the bed. Harry ran over to her and hugged her. Ron, confused, picked up the discarded letter and read it.

_Dear Hermione Granger,  
We wish to inform you that you have been chosen for the post of Head Girl. It is with great pleasure that we chose you, However we must inform you of who will be Head Boy. Normally we do not reveal that but given the person we felt that you should know before hand. The Head Boy will be Draco Malfoy. Now I will not have any fights between you, or you may lose this post. See you at the start of term._

Headmaster,  
Albus Dumbledore.

Ron now understood why Hermione was acting the way she was, why Harry had that look on his face.

"But...he...deatheater...I..." words could not be spoken to discribe what he was feeling. He sat next to Hermione and sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I just didn't know how to say it. He is such a vile...Ugh...Bastard and I didn't know exactly what to do. I mean I have to live with him. All Head Boys and Girls share a common room and bathroom. Thankfully we will have separate rooms, I...just don't want this. But I refuse to back away." Hermione felt better now that they knew. She was still uneasy about it all however. 

The day came and they were boarding the Hogwarts Express. Hermione had changed a bit over the summer, she had grown up in more ways then one. Her hair no longer bushy, her body filled out in all the right places. Her wardrobe was not baggy on her. She looked like a woman not a little girl. It would seem that many of the boys around her noticed, not paying them any attention she moved further on to the train with Harry and Ron. Turning to them she smiled.

"I have to go to the head compartment. I'll see Ron at the meeting. Bye" she gave them both a hug before running off. Arriving at the compartment she took a deep breath before swiftly opening the door only to find it empty. Sighing again she brought her trunk into the compartment and put it away. Not before pulling out a large book to occupy her, though she wasn't able to read it, all she could think about was him. How could he be allowed back? He was a deatheater. Everyone knew it. And yet here he was, in a postion of power. The sound of the compartment opening brought her out of her thoughts to stare and the one who was occupying them. She was slightly shocked by his appearance. His silvery blonde hair was just long enough to fall into his stormy grey eyes. She could tell from his clothes that he had matured all over. She found a sigh threaten to fall out but held it back and looked away from him. 'I was checking out the ferret..what is WRONG with me?' she scolded herself. Not sure if he would have noticed, and if he did would he say anything about it? He sat himself silently across from Hermione. She lifted her book in front of her eyes, hoping that her flushed cheeks would subside.

They sat in silence for the entire ride, she was astonished that he didn't make one single negative comment. The prefect meeting went off flawlessly, she found that they worked well together when they weren't fighting. They sent prefect pairs off to patrol the train and they sat back down. Silence taking over once again. When they arrived at Hogwarts Hermione found herself annoyed with him. Why didn't he at least argue, or fight, or call her names? She stepped off the train and into the head's carriage without a word to anyone. He joined her shortly after and stared at her.

"What's wrong with you?" he spoke with a bit of annoyance himself. She looked at him with a frown.

"Nothing, What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, nothing…just stuck with a Mudblood like you…it's kind of a downer" he smirked then and she found herself livid. Her face was red and she wanted to yell, and scream. But she didn't want to lose Head Girl. "Nothing to say to that? Well, I guess, mudbloods, can't think of anything to say. But then again, there aren't many…mudbloods like you are there? Mudblood." He was laughing now, he wanted to make her angry. He wanted her to scream at him. Then maybe he wouldn't have to deal with her anymore. Wouldn't have to look at her beautiful face anymore. 'What? I didn't think that…nope not at all' he shook his head to get that thought out.

She was beyond angry, but said nothing. Ignored every word he said, though she heard and took it all inside. She had to keep her eyes closed, had to picture something happy to keep from blowing up. Once they got to Hogwarts she was out of the carriage before he could blink and went up to the castle. Being away from him was a great idea.

The great hall was filled with laughter and joy. Many happy to be back, many just happy to be alive. As Hermione and Draco reached the doors she wished this would all be over. They opened them and the great hall became silent. She sighed and went further in, Malfoy right beside her. She was about to go to her table when he spoke softly.

"Don't miss me too much, Mudblood" and began his way to the Slytherin table but her voice, her angry voice stopped him and he turned to her. Suddenly finding the look in her eyes completely arousing.

"That is IT…It has barely been a day and you've said that awful word to me countless times. I will NOT have you or anyone else call me a bloody mudblood AGAIN." As she was yelling she was moving closer towards him.

"Well it's not MY fault you are a mudblood, its your ruddy parents fault. Don't yell at ME about it." He felt himself walk to her as well. The whole great hall, staff included were shocked at the display in front of them. They moved closer, yelling louder and louder until they were just a inch about, their noses close to touching.

"MUDBLOOD"

"FERRET"

Just a moment later Malfoy grabbed her waist and pressed his lips to hers passionately, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal fervor. The students and professors were left with nothing but shock and awe.


	2. The Kiss

A/N: Ok…so this is chappie 2…I hope that you all like it and such…

And as always I don't own these wonderful characters.

Minutes passed, though to those watching it felt like hours, with Draco and Hermione clinging to each other. Kissing what looked like the life out of each other. They didn't noticed anything or anyone but each other. The students watching were all disgusted by the open display of affection between two people that should loathe each other. Professors where on the fence about how to handle the situation. On one hand they knew that this wasn't a proper behavior of students but on the other these were two students that could bring the houses together finally. Harry and Ron had had about enough and were about to get up and separate the pair when it happened naturally. A sigh of relief passed throughout the hall.

Draco broke the kiss first mainly due to the need for air. He stared at Hermione and smiled briefly. She was panting a bit, regaining her breath and there was a slight flush throughout her cheeks. He couldn't help the thought of just how gorgeous she looked at the moment. She was a brilliant kisser as well and it brought on thought of the sexual kind, which he had to repress as best he could.

Hermione felt a bit disappointed when he broke away but realized it was for air, which she sorely needed. She looked up at Draco with unsure eyes. He had kissed her and for the life of her she didn't know why he would do that. They hated each other. Yet she didn't regret it for a second. In fact, she wanted more. She wanted to be alone with him and wanted things to progress. This scared the crap out of her, mainly because its Malfoy for crying out loud.

"I…um.." he spoke softly to her. He took a look back at the slytherin table and was greeted with many deadly stares. Pansy and Blaise especially. He was torn, a part of him enjoyed every second and had no reservations about doing it again and longer with less clothing. The other part, however, felt as though he just betrayed his friends and family. He had to get out of here with some semblance of dignity.

"Get away from me, mudblood" he allowed his voice to carry throughout the hall. Taking one last look at Hermione he then stormed out of the hall. Once the doors shut he ran as fast as he could. He had to hide and think. The Quidditch pitch was empty and noone would go out the way. He finally stopped in the middle and laid on the grass.

Hermione had yet to move, tears rolling down her face at his horrible words. She took one look at Harry and Ron, seeing their angry faces. She ran out of the hall, not stopping until she came to the library. Her sanctuary of sorts, upon finding a table in the back and out of view from the doors she sat down and put her head in hands. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. She felt like such a fool. Why on earth would she even think about enjoying a kiss from Malfoy. He was a right foul git and she needed to stay as far away from him as possible. 'What are Harry and Ron going say?' she thought. She was horrified to think that they would stop talking to her because of this. But she was also a but worried they'd go after Malfoy over it. It was just a dumb kiss. A dumb, stupid, idiotic, perfect, wonderful kiss. "Shit" she muttered under her breath. This was awful. Just terrible, now what was she going to do. She wondered what Malfoy was doing right now. 'Washing is mouth out most likely' Shaking her head she began looking for a book to take her mind off things.

Draco stared up at the sky thinking about the kiss. 'Why did I do it?' he wondered. It wasn't like he liked the mudblood Granger. 'She was miss-know-it-all-bookworm. Noone really liked her, they just put up with her. She wasn't even that pretty.' He closed his eyes at this thought and sighed. Who was he kidding she was beautiful. What was more difficult for him was that she had all of the qualities he looked for in a woman. "No!" he yelled to himself. He had to stop thinking like that. He was a Malfoy and they don't date mudblood. Which is all she was to him. There was no way it would ever work. It was this thought that carried him on his way to the head's common room.

Hermione arrived at the head's common room praying he wasn't there. She had yet to see Harry or Ron and thought it best to keep it that way for tonight. She sat down on the couch in front of the fire and admired her surroundings. The book in the library really did nothing to keep Malfoy out of her mind. She just wished that she hadn't liked it so much. It was the best kiss she'd ever had and that was just…awful at this point. 'Why did he have to be so good at it?' She felt herself start to cry again as she remember just how much he hated it. 'But why did he kiss me in the first place?' she forced the tears to stop and dried her face, getting up to go to her room. She was tired and just wanted to sleep. It was then that she heard the portrait open and in walk the jerk of the day.

Draco was frozen just inside the common room. He could tell immediately that she had been crying by her red and puffy eyes. A feeling of guilt washed over him and he wanted to apologize for a second, but it passed and he willed it away. He wouldn't say he was sorry to someone like her. She was nothing to him and that was how she was going to stay. Nothing. He didn't know what to do or say so he just made for his room. No speaking whatsoever to her.

As he passed she felt herself fill with anger. 'How dare he!' she couldn't believe that he was just going to ignore her like that. He kissed her and then pretends it didn't happen. Ha! She was going to do something about that. She saw his eyes flicker with a moment of guilt upon looking at her. She went to a mirror and saw why. It was obvious she had been crying. 'Well good, at least he has a bit of a heart in there' she ran up to her room and slammed the door. Crawling into bed, still in her robes, she fell fast asleep.

He was an idiot. She would kill him for ignoring her but the else was he to do? It shouldn't have happened and it wouldn't happen again. He would treat her the way he always had and hoped he didn't lose his friends. She certainly wasn't worth losing friends over. It wasn't before long that he too felt into a deep sleep. Both dreaming about the other.

The next morning came sooner then Hermione wanted. There was no classes until tomorrow but she dreaded going to see Harry and Ron. Climbing out of bed she took a quick shower and dressed in muggle clothing before heading down to the hall for breakfast. She didn't hear anything coming from Draco's room not sure if that meant he was gone or still asleep. She opened the door to the Great Hall to find all eyes on her. Feeling uncomfortable she found a seat across from Harry and Ron. She just started piling some food on her plate as they all stared at her.

"So…are you going to explain what happened yesterday?" Ron said in a cruel tone.

"If I knew Ronald I would tell you, remember _He_ kissed _Me_ not the other way around" she began eating her food trying her best not to look over at the Slytherin table.

"Well you sure seemed to be enjoying it, I mean come on! This is Malfoy we are talking about here! How could you!" his face was bright red and Hermione didn't know what to say to him.

From the Slytherin table Draco could hear Weasel yelling at Granger. He tried not to care, even tried to ignore it, but he couldn't. He stared at them, wondering what she would say to his latest outburst. He spent the whole night dreaming of them in his bed, naked of course, having the best time and feeling so happy. He never felt that feeling awake in his entire life, he was surprised he could imagine it. He was one of the first in the Hall for breakfast, but it wasn't long before it filled up and he had Pansy and Blaise across from him but not speaking with him at all. He wished they at least yelled a bit. But the silent treatment was fine for now.

At Ron's words Hermione stood up, looking down at him before he too stood up.

"It's not _My_ fault he is a better kisser than _You_! I'm sooo sorry that I couldn't help enjoying the fact that I was finally getting a proper kiss from someone who knew how!" she yelled before tossing the rest of her food at him and storming out of the Hall. The rest of the student erupted in laughter at Ron, who turned as red as his hair, before he sat back down looking to Harry.

"I don't know what's up with her mate, but we'll figure it out." He patted Ron on the back and looked for Malfoy, who must have left shortly after Hermione did.

Draco caught up with Hermione just outside the hall. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. She looked up at him a bit worried before she saw the look on his face. He was smiling. Genuinely smiling at her. It was then that she realized what she had said in front of the entire school. Her face turned a deep shade of red before she looked away from him. They were standing in the middle of the hallway in plain view of the Great Hall doors. He gently brought her face back to him before leaning down and giving her the most gentle kiss she had ever had. She put her hands on his face and pulled him even closer. This was the scene that everyone came upon as the doors opened and they all came out from breakfast


End file.
